Into The Darkness
by LurkingShadow21385
Summary: Being the school nurse can be fun. She can meet new people and make them feel better with her black blood being mixed in with medicines. She helps students out mentally by counselling them. While kid is gone a patient grows a little too attached. When kid comes back and crona spends less time with the patient what happens when love becomes obsession. kidXFem!Crona. May turn to M
1. Welcome Back and Broken Branches

Chapter 1: Welcome backs and bandages

"So you've had headaches for how long now?" crona questioned the oldest thompson. "About two weeks and they keep getting worse." liz whined placing her hand on her forehead. Crona hastily wrote down the number of weeks and placed the pad down. "OK i'll stay here a bit late and I want come home empty handed i'll have the medicine ready for you by tonight." crona smiled. "Thanks, your a life saver." liz smiled as she got up from her chair and walked out.

Ever since coming back to the academy due to her mothers interest in medicine, crona took it apond her self to extract some of her black blood and use it to make medicine for students. First she stayed with maka and was apart of her team, but when maka and soul started a relationship, she just couldn't handle the noises they made at night. So tsubaki took her in but it only lasted three days due to black star breaking into her room, and screaming at the top of his lungs, about how big of a star he was.

The next person to offer was the son of death himself knowing that crona needed a proper place to stay, and personal peace and quiet. Four months the young demon sword has, lived at the house and there had been no problems so far. But then again kid had gone on a trip without his weapons or crona and he's bin gone for about two and a half weeks. Crona tried bringing the subject up to lord death but his reply was always the same "Kid is a reaper you should stop worrying he'll be back soon, don't worry your little head." but that never settled with the pink haired teen.

Giving up on the thought crona pulled out a syringe and extracted some black blood. Placing the glass object beside her she began to shuffle through some papers looking through them for headaches and pain medicines. The door to the nurses office was soon opened and a boy with blonde hair walked in. "Hello my pink haired angel." the boy sung in a sing song voice. "Not him again." crona thought to herself as she lifted her head and put on a fake smile. "Good afternoon hiro, shouldn't you be at home?" crona questioned. "Actually my dear I decided to come and offer my services to walk you home." hiro bowed with a smile.

"Hiro thats sweet but I'm having to work late." crona said turning back to her papers as she began to read. "All you ever do is work all I'm asking is to spend a bit of time with you." hiro's eye twitched with annouance. "I'm sorry but no I'm here for a reason and that reason is to help, I have better things to do them go home and sit around." crona growled in annouance as she fiddled with the stack of papers. "Why yo-!" hiro began "She said she can't leave." a voice interupted the argument that had hardly even began. Cheeks dusted a sligh pink crona stared at the black haired three stripped boy at the door.

"Whatever." hiro mumbled as he made his way out the door and making sure to hit kid on the shoulder. "Welcome back." crona smiled as placed the papers down. "I didn't like the way he was talking to you crona." kid sighed as he walked into the room, and pulled a seat next to the pink haired nurse. A faint scent filled the room and it was a scent crona knew too well. "Kid where are you bleeding?" crona questioned eyeing the young reaper. All of a sudden kids face turned worried. "I have no idea what you mean." kid said scooting his chair back slightly, getting ready to run if the chance came. "Kid." crona glared. The next thing he knew he was pounced on by the young demon sword.

"Open your shirt!" crona commanded pulling at his shirt. "G-get off! I don't know what you talking about!" kid gripped crona's wrist tightly. "Kid!" crona commanded as her dress began to ride up. Not caring and finally making it crona wripped the young reapers shirt revealing a huge cut on his chest similar to the one soul had recieved but a lot deeper. "K-kid." crona stuttered as tears filled her eyes. "Don't cry besides its already healing." kid tried to reassure her. Standing up crona walked over to the medical kit and grabbed some bandages. Sighing in defeat kid got up and sat on one of the beds. Crona grabbed some rubbing alcohol and dabbed some on a cotton ball.

Crona began to disinfect the cut and began the process of wrapping the bandages around kids chest. "How'd it happen?" crona questioned. "I was picking up some packages for a client and the next thing I knew I was getting mugged by some guys." Kid mumbled as he looked down in shame. "Your shirt is torn along with your jacket, your lucky I brought an extra one of your jackets today." crona said getting up as pink once again made its way to her cheeks. "Why do you have one of my jackets?" kid questioned with a hint of amusement to his voice.

"I didn't want to wear liz or patties because they're clothes are too short or too long so I wore one of your jackets, if thats ok." crona said walking over to the closet. "Not at all." kid said standing up and walking over to where crona searched the closet. Kid happily took the coat and slid it on. "How long do you think it'll take for you to finish what your doing?" kid questioned as he walked over to the door.

"It want take long, you wouldn't mind waiting for me would you?" crona questioned as she took a seat. "Not at all, I'm going to go check in with my father and I'll wait for you at the entrance" kid said leaving the office and heading towards deaths room. Crona couldn't help but let out a small giggled as she inserted the blood into the medicated pills. She pulled a small bottle from her drawer and placed the pills inside. Getting up crona placed the papers back in their correct spot and grabbed the bottle placing it in her apron pocket.

Crona locked the room as she left and headed towards the entrance where kid was waiting. On the way back kid talked about his mission and how very unsymmetrical everything was at the horrid place. When they arrived home crona was greated by a tired liz who soon perked up after receiving her medicine. Since liz had brought her some dinner when she came to visit, she had extra time to shower and relax. Crona walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. She walked over to her dresser and fumbled through the pieces of clothing till she found some pj's. Before putting them on she heard a loud thud as if someone had just fell.

Quickly rushing over to the window crona peared out but saw nothing but broken tree limbs that now rested on the ground and some footprints that led around the house. "Was somebody...watching me?" crona thought to herself, as fear began to grip her heart. "Hey crona is everything alright? I heard a thud." kid said walking into the pinkettes room. The room grew silent as they just stared at each other. "Kid-kun." the demon sword mumbled. "Get out!" the girl screamed grabbing a pillow from her bed and throwing it at the shinigami. It hit kid in the face and sent him backwards with so much force.

Crona slammed the door and quickly put her pajama's on. "C-crona...May I please come in?" kid asked knocking on the door eight times. "Yeah." crona mumbled and the shinigami walked in. "I'm sorry, I just walked in. I should have asked before walking in." kid apologized. "Kid-kun. Do you know if anybody was outside?" crona asked looking towards the window. "Not that I know of. Probably just a old branch." kid smiled trying to calm the girl down. "Night." the teen said walking out of crona's room. "Old branch my ass." crona mumbled.


	2. Roses and Studying

Tired was the exact definition of how crona felt. She had hardly gotten any sleep last night and kept looking over at her window. Pulling out a key she unlocked the schools infirmary and walked inside. Kid had once again loaned her his jacket and she neatly placed it behind her chair. "I heard your looking for a stud. I've got a std only thing I need is you." crona heard a voice from the door. She turned slightly and stared at hiro in horror. "Wait I didn't think that through! It's not what you think!" hiro cried in terror, his face became red with embarrassment.

"I hope its not. I can't help you with that. It sounds personal." crona said with a blushing face. "So hows kid feeling?" hiro asked leaning against the door frame. "Better, in about a day or two the cut on his chest should heal." crona smiled.

Believe it or not hiro and crona had actually became pretty close friends. She really didn't mean to yell at him that day kid came back, she was just under a bit of stress. "That's good to hear. Are you guys gonna go on any missions any time soon?" hiro asked. "No exams are coming up, and I promised liz and patty I would help them study." crona smiled. "Are you not taking the exams this year?" hiro walked in and sat in crona's chair as she sorted out the medicines on a shelf.

"I'm taking a exam based on medicines and such. Stein is making it for me. I've been studying on the ways my blood effects certain medicines I use." crona said grabbing a clipboard and scribbling a few things down. "Sounds difficult." hiro crossed his legs and sighed. "Yeah, but then again it'll be kinda fun. I can see how much I know and what I need to improve in." crona giggled. "I'll be cheering you on, but as for now I gotta go find excalibur." hiro mumbled getting up.

"I thought you were no longer partners." crona asked. "Since I couldn't find any other partner I decided to just stick with excalibur." hiro smiled. He walked over to the door and smirked at the pinkette. "Study hard crona." hiro said and left the room. Crona giggled at hiro's kindness. "He's such a flirt." crona thought to herself as she moved around some **aspirin**. "Crap only one bottle left." crona grumbled, and made her way to a room connected to the infirmary that kept the medicines.

She heard the office door open and close. "I'll be with you in a second! Please take a seat." crona called from the room. Silence. "Stein? Maka? Hello?" crona called and stopped shuffling around. She heard the office door once again open and close. Grabbing another bottle of **aspirin** she made her way back into the infirmary to find it empty.

"Um. Hello?" was all crona managed to say. Shrugging her shoulders she made her way over to the shelf and placed the bottle of **aspirin** next to the almost empty one. Something purple caught her eye and she turned her head slightly. A purple rose. It laid still on her desk with a silk black ribbon wrapped around the stem and under it was a note. Curiously crona made her way over to it. Picking up the note she flipped it open.

To she who I care about

From,

Anonymous

Cronas face heated slightly and giggled. "Hiro your too sweet." she thought to herself and she look around for a vase. Finding one she filled it with water and placed the rose inside. The day went by smoothly with only two injuries one of them being black*star. Once again the blue haired assassin was beaten by kid after ruining the symmetry of the school.

"Hey crona want to come get some lunch with us?" maka asked walking inside the infirmary. "Sure that sounds nice." crona smiled and stood up. Walking out of the room stein walked inside. "I'll watch over the office while you get something to eat." stein called after crona. "Thanks stein." crona said waving goodbye. The professor just waved and lit a cigarette. Walking into the noisy lunch room crona and maka got their food and sat at the table with their group.

"Are you feeling any better black*star?" crona questioned with a smile. "Yeah but I'm still gonna kick your ass kid!" black*star declared turning his head towards the shinigami. "Keep telling yourself that." kid smirked. "You will listen to your gods warning!" black*star yelled jumping up and pointing at kid. "Yeah I listen to all my dads warnings." kid said pulling out a book and beginning to read. "So hows studying going?" tsubaki asked everyone while trying to calm black*star down.

"I've been studying for a month and this time I'm helping soul so he want cheat." maka claimed proudly. "And hows that going so far?" crona asked leaning in slightly to look at soul. He was knocked out. "We were up late studying." maka chuckled. "Speaking of studying, hows the medicine stuff going crona?" liz asked taking a bite out of a roll. "It's gonna well thanks for asking." crona smiled and rubbed the back of her neck.

"My legend begins dates back to the twelfth century!" excalibur shouted. Crona turned her head slightly to see hiro sitting at a table listening intensely. "I'll be right back." crona said getting up and walking over to the table. "Hi hiro." crona smiled down at her blonde friend. "Oh hey crona what brings you over here?" hiro asked leaning across the table. "I wanted to thank you for the purple rose. Its very pretty. And thanks for caring about me." crona said with pink tinted cheeks. "Huh? Yeah I care about you but I never gave you a rose." hiro said.

"Wait so you didn't leave me a purple rose on my desk?" crona asked curiously. "No, but I wish I would've thought of that!" hiro cried and covered his forehead with his hand. Crona giggled. "Your funny hiro. But thanks for answering my question." crona smiled and walked back to the table.

"What were you two talking about?" maka asked with a smile. "I received a rose today and a note." crona blushed and smiled slightly. Kid eyes quickly darted away from the book and looked at crona. "Oh really! Who is it from?" liz asked excitedly and all the girls leaned in. "Well that's the problem I don't know who its from." crona chuckled. "Crona has an admirer!" patty repeated with a smile. "Its not that big of a deal." cronas blush deepened.

"I can't wait for you to figure it out! You two may actually make a cute couple." liz smiled. Kid stood up and all attention turned to him. "Kid whats wrong?" black*star asked while taking a bite out of a roll. "Its too loud in here some I'm going to go to the library to study." kid grabbed his books and left the room.

"Kids a reaper. He doesn't need to study." crona thought and just shrugged it off. After lunch she made her way back to the infirmary. On her way she stopped by the library and peeked inside. "Kid? Are you in here?" crona whispered/yelled. Silence. "Kid I know your in here." crona called out walking inside the empty library. "I can't believe I'm about to do this." crona sighed. "Hiro stop trying to lift up my skirt!" crona yelled. "Hiro is doing what!" kid yelled, all of a sudden running to the railing at the top of the library.

Smiling victoriously crona looked up at the young shinigami. "Found you!" she smiled proudly. "Crona I'm trying to study." kid sighed. Pouting slightly crona walked up the stairs to where the shinigami was. There was a long silence. "Liar." crona giggled. "What! How am I a liar!?" kid asked. "Your the son of lord death you already know everything." crona pointed out with a smirk. Kid was silence. "A little extra knowledge never hurt anyone." kid said picking a book up off the ground and leaning against the railing beginning to read.

"Whatever." crona sighed. He already seemed jumpy and she didn't want to press any further. Crona walked down the stairs and kid silently watched her. Opening the door crona turned slightly and smiled. "Since you didn't give me a straight forward answer, when we get home your gonna help me **tutor** liz and patty." crona said. Kids eyes left the book and he stared back at the pinkette. "OK whatever." kid sighed.

"Bye bye." crona smirked closing the door but leaving it slightly opened, "Reaper boy." crona giggled. "Dammit crona I told you not to call me that!" kid yelled. "Keep it down!" The librarian yelled at kid. "Oh come on your just now hearing our conversation!" kid yelled. "Don't make me kick you out!" the librarian threatened. Kid held his hands up in defense and went back to reading.

At Gallows Manor

"So a sound soul dwells within a sound shampoo?" liz questioned. Crona awkwardly laughed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Not exactly. A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body." crona smiled at the oldest thompson sister. "That can't be right! It doesn't make sense!" liz whined and searched through her book. Kid and crona had hid all things that could cause a distraction such as mirrors, nail polish, make-up, tweezers, and etc.

"We've been studying for three hours. I'm gonna go get something to drink, you guys want anything?" crona asked standing up. "No thanks." kid and patty said, "I'll have a water." liz sighed and leaned back into her chair. Crona walked out of the room and when the door closed kid quickly looked over at liz. "So do you know who it might me?" kid asked. "Excuse me? Who might be who?" liz questioned.

"Who do you think gave crona the rose?" kid sighed. "I thought it was you?" patty asked with a raised eyebrow. "No kid would have given her eight roses." liz propped her head on her hand and admired her polished nails.

"Wow you actually pay attention." kid smirked. "Whatever, but you better find out quick. If crona finds out before you do it could destroy the chances of you two having in witch/shinigami babies." liz sighed. "W-what?!" kid asked horrified. "I'm back." crona said opened the door. All eyes turned on her. "Whats going on? Kid why is your face red?" crona questioned and handed liz her bottle of water. "We were just talking about you an-!" patty began but had her mouth covered by kid, "Um I just got a head ache do you mind getting me some **aspirin**?" kid smiled at the pinkette.

"Not at all." crona smiled and walked out of the room. "Liz tell me what you mean when you witch/shinigami babies." kid asked glaring at the oldest thompson sister. "Yeah sis!" patty asked excitedly. Liz just smirked. "I'm not telling you much except that I already have the names picked out and half your **wedding** planned." liz said with a wink...

**Yeah a ****update****! Just to let you know hiro is not the stalker! Feel free to guess and I shall tell you if your guess is wrong or right ^-^**


	3. Markets and Arguments

"She looks so cute!" "Quiet patty she's sleeping." "Sorry sis." "Hurry up and press the play button! We probably want ever see her like this again! Its too cute!" liz cooed and watched as her sister hit the play button on the video camera. They placed it on the counter and liz pulled her phone out, dialing kids number they waited for him to pick up. Since it was a saturday and crona had worked late at the school all week the girls thought it would be nice to let her sleep in.

They didn't expect her to sleep till twelve in the afternoon, so when they went to check on her to their surprise she wasn't in her bed that was neatly made but heard snoring coming from the bathroom. When they went to check they found the pinkette asleep in a bubblebath. She had the cutest look on her face with her mouth slightly opened and a cute snore coming from her mouth.

Deciding to save the moment and play a trick on their miester due to him hiding all their things, so that they would study they thought now would be time for revenge. As they waited in the closet that crona kept her towels they dialed kids number. "What do you want? I'm busy." kid let out an annoyed sigh. "We found some pictures of crona in her underwear and in the shower inside hiro's locker. If you want them come get them, we are in crona's bathroom." liz said and quickly hung up.

They heard running up stair and cronas bathroom door was kicked open, which made the demon sword jump up in fright. "Liz! Patty where are you!?" kid yelled. "Kid-kun?" a scared crona whimpered. Turning his head slightly kid saw the young pinkette with her arms covering her chest and face extremely red. "Get out! I can't deal with kid being a pervert!" crona cried jumping up. She reached for a towel that wasn't there, and quickly noticed she forgot to grab one before starting the bath. "Oh my." was all kid managed to say before getting a nose bleed and falling onto the ground. "Kid you pervert!" crona cried and ran to the closet that she kept her towels. Grabbing one she didn't notice the laughing thompson sisters at the bottom as she ran back into her room.

"Hey big sis I don't think we helped at all." patty claimed. "I agree, I think we just made everything worse." liz sighed.

Later That Day

"Crona I'm sorry." "..." "Please speak to me." "..." "Crona I really didn't mean to! I didn't see anything!" That line right there earned kid a glare from the angry pinkette. kid sighed at the cronas stuborness. "What do you mean you didn't see anything?" crona growled. "I mean there was plenty to see, but I didn't see your um..." kids voice trailed as he stared at her small breast. Cronas face quickly flushed as she covered her chest.

Kid had followed the pinkette around the market begging for her to forgive him. As she walked away he couldn't help but stare at the black floral shorts that showed just enough leg and the baggy gray blouse that liz had gotten her for her birthday and brown short boots that maka had gotten her when they went shopping. "I know right. Its a delightful site." hiro said placing his hand on kids shoulder. "When the hell did you get here?" kid glared at the blonde. "Just now." hiro smirked as he watched crona bend over to pet some kittens that were in a box, fighting for the demon swords attention.

"You wouldn't happen to have any naked pictures of crona do you?" kid asked eyeing the holy sword wielder. "Yeah you wanna buy some?" hiro smiled proudly. Kids eye twitched as he kicked hiro in the stomach which sent him flying across the market and into a wall. "Kid why did you hit hiro!" crona yelled running over to aid the blonde. Kid quickly grabbed her wrist and she turned to glare. He didn't look at her in the face, but simply grabbed her by the waist and tossed her over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing in which she did.

Kid didn't care about all the strange looks people were giving him as he walked away with the screaming and kicking demon sword. "Hey guys!" a voice called to their side. Crona had finally given up and turned her head slightly to see maka waving them over. Kid walked over to the blonde and her weapon who had a blue blanket laid out with books piled onto it. "Hello maka and soul." kid greeted. "Um. Hey kid." soul said with a raised eyebrow and leaned over to see crona with her elbow propped on kids back and resting her head on her hand. "And crona." soul smirked. "Hi soul, hi maka." crona grumbled.

"So what do you two have going on here?" kid questioned. Maka didn't answer but just helplessly stared at her bestfriend hanging over the arm of the shinigami. Soul sighed. "Well you see." soul began.

**Flash Back**

"Maka you have way too many books! You've already read all of them and don't read even half of them!" soul whined but maka just ignored him. "Listen maka! Either the books go! Or I do!" soul smirked and crossed his arms. Maka gently closed her book and smiled up at her weapon. "I'll help you pack." was the miesters answer as she walked to souls room. Soul just stood there in shock. "And take blair with you!" maka called from her weapons room.

**End Of Flash Back**

"So we just agreed to sell the ones she didn't read anymore." soul sighed and leaned against the stone wall. "So um...Why is crona over your shoulder?" maka finally asked. "Well she is being punished for now." kid sighed. "What did she do?" maka questioned. "I'm wondering the same thing." crona said turning her head slightly to glare at her fighting partner. "Punishment for having such a nice figure." kid thought. "Thats better left unsaid, so how many books have you sold?" kid questioned quickly changing the subject.

Soul sighed and glared at his miester. "None because maka keeps scaring away customers." soul groaned in annoance. "What do you mean?" kid questioned. "Hey is that the first edition of 'The Blood Egg'?" a man questioned walking up to their blanket. Maka gave the man the scariest glare she could and watched as the man ran away in fear. "Nevermind." kid said looking at the pile. "Anything look interesting to you crona?" kid questioned. Trying her best crona looked at the pile of books. "Yeah can you hand me that thick one?" crona smiled sweetly at the shinigami making his cheeks turn a pale pink.

Giving a slight nod kid leaned down and picked up the thick hard covered blue book and handed it to the pinkette. She weighed it in her hands and nocked on the covered. Kid held a mystery novel in his hand and didn't pay attention to the pinkette behind him. "So hows the book? Do you want it?" kid questioned as he read the back. Thwack! "Dammit!" kid screamed dropping the book and, grabbing the back of his head with his free hand as crona repeatedly hit him. "Bastard! I can't deal with people staring at us!" crona yelled as she and the shinigami fell to the ground.

He tightened his grip around her waist as she kept hitting him over and over again waiting for him to let go, sadly that didn't seem like it would happen any time soon. "Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka!" crona screamed over and over again as she hit the reaper. "Crona quit it!" kid yelled. "C-crona calm down." maka said reaching out to calm her friend down but her wrist was quickly snatched by soul. "Soul whats the big idea?" maka asked her weapon.

Soul smirked and watched as the demon sword let her anger out on the reaper. "I wanna see where this leads." soul smiled a shark tooth smile. "Crona please stop! I swear my nose is bleeding now!" kid cried as he tried to grab cronas wrist with his one free hand. "Baka!" crona repeated. People had stopped to watch the two fight and some were even videoing. "Tsugumi what is crona doing to kid-kun?" anya cried in fear. "It looks like shes beating him with a book." tsugumi said walking over to the blanket.

"Hello tsugumi." maka greeted with a smile. "Is anya OK?" maka questioned as she watched the princess stare in horror with tear filled eyes. "Yeah, she just doesn't like seeing the one she cares about getting the crap beat out of him." tsugumi giggled. "Tell the world why don't you tsugumi!" anya yelled at her weapon. "OK. Everyone! Anya loves-!" tsugumi began but had her mouth covered by her miester.

"Thats not funny!" anya cried. "Crona stop it now!" kid screamed at the pinkette and finally let go of her waist. Instead he grabbed her wrist and pinned her down the stone ground, both his legs rested on her sides. People began to mumbled and some were still videoing. "Is he trying to take advantage of her?" "Thats lord deaths son right?" "What a creep!" kid heard some people whispered. Kids face was hid by his hair and all of a sudden everybody who was videoing phones busted into smoke and turned to ashes.

People looked in fear and quickly left acting as if they had never seen it. "Hey kid are you OK?" soul asked. Kid didn't answer. He just simply stood up and tossed crona back over his shoulder. "Um kid?" maka called after the shinigami as he retreated with her bestfriend. Crona was silent and didn't talk the entire way home. When they arrived home it was quiet. Liz and patty had mentioned earlier about how they were going on a double date, so they had the entire home to themself. Kid dropped crona on the couch and walked into the kitchen searching through the cabinents for aspirin.

"Kid-kun?" crona said leaning against the door frame. Kid grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He took the aspirin and stayed silent. "Kid please talk to me." crona begged with guilt in her eyes. Silence. "Dammit kid I can't deal with this silent treatment! You deserved what was coming to you! You don't hit people for no reason and flip me over your shoulder!" crona yelled at the shinigami. Kid turned around and glared at the pinkette. "Kid don't look at me like that I can't deal with it!" crona cried. Kid took a step forward and crona took a step back. This went on till she hit the kitchen counter and kid placed his hand on either side of her.

"Kid-kun?" crona whimpered under the intense glare of her fighting partner. Kid leaned in slowly but crona stayed still. His eyes closed slightly as he felt cronas breath on his lips. Looking up kid noticed the fear in cronas eyes and sighed. He dropped his arms and walked out of the kitchen. Liz and patty were just walking through the door and looked at their miester. "Whats wrong kid?" liz questioned as kid walked up the stairs and stopped half way. "I almost made a regretful mistake." was all kid said before walking to his room and slamming his door closed...

**If you are wondering why ragnarok has not appeared yet allow me to explain! Crona has been able to keep ragnarok forced inside her body and he will appear most of the time inside the blade of her sword like soul does with maka. Also! The person who is wanting crona did not appear in this chapter! You can keep guessing though! Also some kid X crona moment in this chapter! I really was thinking about making it into a lime and liz and patty walking in on them but then I said to myself naw, I'll save that for later chapters~**


	4. Exams and Photos

"So how long have they been like this?" maka asked liz. She looked at crona who was on her right, and to her left at kid who was all the way at the end of the row. "About a week. They don't even look at each other or have conversations like they usually do." liz sighed. Maka gave a slight nod. "OK students I will be passing the exams out. You have one hour to complete it." stein announced. Maka smiled at her pink haired friend. She had asked stein if he would allow crona to test with them so she wouldn't be lonely. He had agreed and so here the pinkette was.

"Everybody take your seats the test will begin soon." stein said walking up and dow the rows handing out papers. Crona was the first to recieve her paper due to it being different. As she stared down at it she had to blow her bangs out of her face every time. She turned to her left to ask maka if she had anything to hold her bangs back, but her friend was fixed on her exam. Sighing she looked back at her exam but heard a cough in front of her. She ignored it until it got louder. She looked in front of her at oxford who was holding a rubber band out to her. "Thanks." crona whispered and took it. "Welcome." was his reply before he went back to his exam.

Crona pulled her bangs up and tied them (Like mirajanes from fairy tail XD). The medical questions were more simple than she thought. How much peroxide do you mix with your black blood and what type are injuries should black blood be used for. Smiling crona answered the exam with ease. It took her nearly fourty minutes though. She turned the exam in and returned to her seat. The pinkette pulled a book out and began to read. A hint of gold caught her eye and she turned slightly to see kid glaring at the rubber band in her hair. When the shinigami noticed her looking at him he quickly turned away and went back to trying to spell his name.

"Ten more minutes!" stein announced. Crona looked around as students began to sweat trying to figure out certain questions. When the gong finally rung signaling the end of school everyone turned their exams in and left the class room. "So how was your exam crona?" maka asked her best friend. "Easy, and yours?" crona smiled "Simple." maka smirked and gave crona a thumbs up. "Where did you get the rubber band?" maka asked. "Oh ox gave it to me." crona said taking the rubber band out of her hair. She looked back at her friend to see her smiling and trying to surpress a giggle.

"What?" was all crona could think to say. "Maybe oxford is your secret admirer." maka giggled. "Nah, he likes kim. I don't think I can deal with ox being my secret admirer." crona sighed. "I should go return it." crona claimed and walked over to the half bald miester. "Here ox. Thanks for letting me borrow it." crona smiled. "Oh no you can keep it. A friend of mine said he liked to see you wear it." ox said rubbing the back of his neck. Cronas face turned a bright red. "T-tell him I said thank you. Um can you tell me who it is?" crona asked. "Nope. But he is in this class." ox said before walking away to meet his partner at the door.

Crona heard some snickering behind her and saw liz and patty giggling. "Whats so funny?" crona asked. "So was it ox?" liz questioned with a raised eye brow. "Nope." was cronas only answer. "Hey guys lets go celebrate!" black*star cheered. Everyone agreed and walked out of the class room. Students packed death bucks. They group thought it was going to be nearly impossible to get their coffee. Instead of staying in the packed area, they all went to the park. Sadly it wasn't too long after they arrived that black*star announced a basketball game. Everyone agreed except maka and crona. Sadly black*star made them play AND made them captains.

On cronas team was liz, patty, and kid. On makas was soul, black*star and tsubaki. Black*star tossed the ball to soul. "Check." soul said and tossed the ball back to black*star. Sadly it was hard to play in a nurses uniform. Crona kept trying to make sure her skirt didn't show off her panties and was trying to bounce a ball with her other free hand. "Pass the ball!" liz called out and crona tossed the ball to her. Sadly black*star jumped in front of her and dunked the ball. The game ended with cronas team with twenty eight points and makas with twenty four. "So what shall makas punishment be once agian." black*star chuckled darkly.

"Wait this was another betting game?!" maka questioned. "Please not another date with me papa." maka begged. "Fine, you have to make me a five star meal!" black*star smiled. "Oh...OK..." was makas reply. "Congrats crona." liz gave the pinkette a thumbs up. "You led us to victory!" patty giggled. Kid stayed silent. "I'm going home." crona announced. "Leaving so early?" soul questioned. "Yeah I want to get a shower, plus I need to meet with stein and the staff later tonight for a meeting." crona sighed. She waved good bye to her friend and headed back to gallows manor.

When crona arrived home she walked to her room and began to strip. A light bulb had burn't out the night before and she had forgotten to change it. Looking at the window in her bathroom that showed the back yard and woods she opened it to allow the sun light in. Nobody lived behind them so she didn't have to worry about perverts. Crona grabbed a towel from her cabinent and placed it on the counter beside the shower. She started the warm water and stepped inside. The pinkette shrubed her hair, but a noise caught her attention. Someone had opened a door. "Liz, patty? Is that you?" crona called out. Silence.

The pinkette shrugged and went back to cleaning herself. When she stepped out she reached for her towel to find it missing. Looking around she found it on the edge of the sink. "I guess I missed placed it." the demon sword shrugged and wrapped herself in the towel. Walking into her room she quickly changed into a red dress shirt, jeans and black boots. The pinkette allowed her hair to air dry. A loud slam came from the bathroom and she quickly made her way over. Looking around she didn't see anything out of the ordinary except the window was now closed.

Shrugging it off she thought maybe blair had snuck in, probably trying to still some shampoo or something. Crona giggled. "Yeah it was just blair." she mumbled and walked out of the bathroom. She picked up the rubber band fromher secret admirer and tied her short hair into a ponytail. Walking out of her room she made her way down the stairs. Liz and patty were walking in and they had a few shopping bags with them. "Hey crona, leaving?" liz asked. "Yeah." crona smiled and walked by the thompson sister. "Hey um whats going on with you and kid?" the weapon asked out of nowhere.

"What do you mean?" crona asked curiously. "Well you two have been avoiding each other lately." liz mumbled. "Well kid pulled a stupid stunt at the market last week, just ask maka and probably half the town. He totally embarrassed me! I can't deal with people staring." crona groaned in annoyance at the memory. "Oh...OK..." was all liz said before walking to her room with patty. Crona left the house and made her way to the school. She pulled out her keys and unlocked the infirmery.

She notice a yellow envelope laying on her desk and another rose. Smiling with a slight blush crona replaced the withering rose in the vase with the new one. "I wonder what this is." crona thought to herself. She opened the envelope and noticed inside were pictures. "Maybe its pictures of my admirer." crona smiled. She pulled the pictures out and looked through them. Her eyes widened in horror. They were pictures of her showering that day and several of them were when she was changing in her room a few days ago. A note fell out and with trembling fingers she reached out for it. She read the piece of paper with wide eyes.

Thanks For The Show I Hope To See More

From,

Your secret admirer 3


	5. Gifts and Jealousy

"Crona...Crona?" liz asked poking the pinkettes head that was currently resting on the table. "Hey is crona napping? Maybe she was so busy her brain melted!" patty claimed in awe. "Yeah patty her brain melted." liz sighed as she trying shaking crona awake, but was only greeted by a snore. "Good morning liz and patty." kid said walking into the dinning room. "No good morning to crona?" liz asked with a raised eye brow. Kid looked down at the sleeping swordsman. "She looks busy." kid mumbled before walking into the kitchen.

"Wow kids been a real meany to crona lately." patty sighed. "Yeah I tried asking maka what happened but she said it was too strange, she didn't really understand herself. Crona was over kids shoulder and she began hitting him with a book yelling baka." liz rubbed the back of her neck. Kid walked in with a glass of ice and over to where crona sat. "How is ice going to wake her up?" liz questioned. Kid pulled the back of cronas collar and dumped the ice down her dress. Screaming crona jumped up and tried getting the ice out.

"C-crona calm down." liz said trying to get close to the cold pinkette. Patty fell down laughing while kid tossed the cup up and down looking amused. "S-so c-cold!" crona stuttered as she began taking her dress off. She stripped to her underwear and began to breathe. "Your a dead man death the kid. I can't deal with being cold." crona said glaring at the shinigami. "I was just helping." kid said looking uneffected. "At least they're talking to each other." liz thought to herself.

"Oh please what are you going to-" kid was cut off when he was hit in the head hard with an ice cube. "Ow! Crona thats not nice." kid said rubbing his head. Picking up another cube crona tossed it back and forth in her hands before throwing it at the shinigami. "If your going to hit me, hit me symmetrically!" kid growled. "Wow kid didn't know you were into that kind of stuff." crona chuckled as she picked up another ice cube.

"I didn't mean it lik-" kid chocked when an ice cube went down his throat. He fell to the ground and repeatedly hit his chest till he coughed it up. "Dammit crona!" kid snarled trying to get back up, but was quickly pushed back down when the pinkette sat on his back. "So whips and chains excite you?" crona chuckled. Liz and patty were laughing as kids face turned red with embarrassment.

"Didn't know you were so fifty-shades of gray crona." kid mumbled into the floor. "I can't deal with perverted jokes!" crona said smacking kids head. "Your the one being perverted! And stop hitting me!" kid protested. Crona sighed and got up from the reaper. She put her nurses dress back on (If your wondering what it looks like its the one in the picture). Crona walked past kid and into the living room. "Heading to school crona?" liz asked. "Yeah, me and stein are having to unpack some medicines that just came in." Crona smiled.

"Want us to come with and help?" liz said walking to the door with the pinkette. Crona grabbed her messanger bag and shook her head. "I'm fine thank you, want to meet for lunch later?" crona asked her blonde friend. "Sure do I need to bring kid and patty?" liz smiled. "If you want." crona agreed. "Yay! Lunch! Lunch!" patty cheered. "Sorry but I'm going to need to take a rain check." kid said walking in with the excited sister.

"What do you have to do?" liz placed her hands on her hips. "Believe it or not I got a date." kid smiled. "Congrats kid!" liz smiled. "Yeah good job." crona smirked, "See you at the DWMA doors at twelve is that OK?" crona asked. "Sounds good." the eldest thompson sister smiled. Crona walked out of the house and past the gate heading towards the school. "Kid what the hell!" liz growled at the shinigami. "What?" kid asked confused by the sisters out burst.

"Why would you say you had a date in front of crona?" liz crossed her arms. "Why would she care. Its not like we're dating so I don't see the problem with it." kid sighed. "But this puts a huge dent into the kid crona relationship I'm trying to fix up." liz pounted. "Some times dreams don't come true." kid chuckled as he walked up the stairs to his room. "Wow...That was uncalled for." patty said looking up the stairs.

"I can't believe he's late...Again!...Well...Yeah I can." crona sighed as she sat in her office chair. Marie was now eight months pregnant and the child was due any time. Stein and marie have been married for about four of those months. It was the first wedding crona had ever been to and she couldn't deal with it. There were so many people and the music was so loud, and when the girls began tackling each other for some flowers marie tossed in the air crona had a hard time dodging. Sadly the flowers landed in her hand, they say if you catch them your the next to get married. "I don't think I can deal with marriage." crona mumbled.

"Crona!" a voice yelled outside the door before it was kicked down. "Bl-black*star?" crona whimpered. Ox ran in began to look around. "Do you have any stomach medicine!?" ox questioned grabbing the pinkette. "I-in the closet." crona pointed. "Your a life saver! I will be sure to invite you to me and kims wedding!" ox cheered as he ran into the closet. "What was that about?" crona mumbled. Ox partner harvar walked in casually. "Ox heard that kims stomach was hurting after eating some bad left over from her fridge the night before, so he thinks that if he brings her medicine she will go on a date with him." harvar said staring at the closet.

"He must hold some strong feelings for kim." crona giggled. "He talks about her twenty-four seven." harvar sighed. "So where is professor stein?" harvar asked looking around. "He was suppose to be here an hour ago but he must be busy helping marie. I understand, I guess I could call him and we could do this tomorrow." crona said grabbing her phone and dialing him number. Luckily stein picked up and they reschudualed the unpacking. "Found it!" ox cheered excitedly. "Crongrats, and good luck with kim." crona smiled picking up her messanger bag.

"Crona I owe you my life!" ox smiled. "Y-you don't need to go that far. I can't deal with someone owing me their life." crona chuckled. Ox ran out of the room once again leaving his partner behind. "Since he's busy, want me to walk you home?" harvar asked. "I'm fine thank you, I'm meeting liz and patty in a few minutes." crona smiled at the weapons kindness. Harvar turned his head slightly and stared at the purple rose. "Where did you get that? Looks cool." harvar said. "I guess I have a secret admirer." crona blushed at the memory, then her memories quickly turned to the photoes she had recieved and burned.

"You OK? You look pale." harvar questioned. "Yeah, just a bad memory." crona rubbed the back of her neck. "I'll see you later. Also this is for you, some guy told me to give it to you after the exam, but you had already left." harvar said pulling out a small box and handing it to crona. "I guess its your secret admirer." harvar turned and began to leave. "What did the person look like?" crona quickly asked jumping up from her seat. "I couldn't tell, he was wearing a black and green striped hoodie and his face was hidden." harvar said turning to the pinkette.

"Th-thank you for the information." crona smiled. Harvar turned around and left the infirmary. Crona stared at the box in her hand. It was white and tied with a black and red mixed ribbon. Shaking slightly crona pulled the ribbon off and began to opened the box. She closed her eyes waiting for what she was scared to see. What if it was something creepy or perverted! Slowly opening her eyes she stared at the item she had least expected. A pair of skull ear rings and a black headband with a skull on it.

Cronas cheeks heated and she slightly smiled. She put the earings on and slid the headband in. Her bangs were pulled back now, and it was a relief since she knows she want need to blow them every time she looks down. Placing the box in her messanger bag so she would reuse it, the pinkette locked up the infirmary and walked towards the DWMA entrance. She waited for liz and patty for several minutes before they walked up the stairs. "Hi crona!" patty shouted with a smile.

Waving the pink haired teen made her way over to them. "Where did you get the headband and earings?" liz questioned as they walked down the stairs. "My secret admirer." crona blushed. "How sweet! Have you met him yet!" patty giggled excitedly. "No harvar was given the gift, and was sent to deliver it to me." crona smiled at the youngest sister. "Forget admirer lets get some food, toast doesn't hold me over very long." liz groaned. The girls giggled as they made their way to a restraunt. "I'll go in and see if its packed." liz said leaving patty and crona outside.

The two girls sat on a bench and began to talk about random things. Liz walked out and quickly rushed over to them. "W-we can't eat there!" liz laughed awkwardly. "Is it crowded?" crona asked. "W-well no." liz said rubbing her neck. "Then whats the problem big sis?" patty looked at her sister strangly. "U-uh...I saw a rat run across the floor! It was gross!" liz cringed. "How about the cafe down the street?" crona asked. Liz looked down the street and then at the window that showed out of the restraunt.

"W-why walk so far? How about the restraunt a few miles away from this one!" liz smiled. Crona and patty looked at each and shrugged before turning away and walking back up the street. "I'm going to kill him when he gets home!" liz growled inside her head as she walked behind the girls in front of her.

When they arrived home a few hours later patty went straight to watching tv while crona went upstairs to shower. Liz paced around the room which broke her sister concentration away from the tv. "Whats wrong big sis?" patty asked. "Kid is whats wrong! There was no rats in there! Its a five star restraunt! But his ass was in there with a anya chick!" liz snarled. "Maybe thats where she wanted to go." patty shrugged. "Like hell. Last time a girl wanted to go there he said no because it was to asymmetrical. Maybe..." liz said her thoughts trailing off till it finally hit her.

"I'm home." kid said walking into the house. He quickly earned a glare from liz and a frown from patty. "What?" was all he could say. "What? What! You know what mister!" liz pointed at her miester angrilly. "What?" kid repeated confused. "You know thats where me, patty, and crona go every time we go out to eat together! So why was ass there!" liz snarled. "Maybe I felt like trying something new." kid shrugged. "New my ass! You can't stand that place, you say its to asymmetrical!" liz glared. Kid was quiet.

"So, what if I was there? Why do you care!" kid argued. "I don't care, but did you ever take cronas feelings into consideration?" liz questioned. "So thats what this is about." kid sighed. "Why would she care? You and her are too curious about her admirer." kid mumbled. So that was the problem. Kid was Jealous of a guy he doesn't even know. Liz smirked. "Well it just so happens that we found out who he is!" liz giggled. "We did!" patty asked excitedly. Liz walked over to her sister and whispered in her ear. "Yeah! We did!" patty giggled.

"Well then who is it?" kid asked with a raised eye brow. Liz allowed kids questioned to hang in the air as he shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably. "Ox fords weapon harvar." liz smiled. "Him! The guy who wears the shady glasses and has his hair in a ponytail?! That guy!" kid asked in shock. Liz crossed her arms and leaned against the couch. "Yep. They even have a date tonight. It was so sweet. He even gave crona some new earings and a headband." liz giggled. "Why kid? She shouldn't care about what you think. Like you said she is so worked up over he admirer, or shall I say a guy who could at least admit his feelings?" liz smiled victoriously as her miester glared and walked up the stairs.

"Whats wrong kid? Jealous?" liz asked. Kid glared and walked to his room slamming the door behind them. "But big sis! Crona and harvar aren't going on a date! He only gave her the gifts because he was given them to deliver to her from her admirer!" patty pointed out curious about what her sister had planned. "Patty sweetie, this is only the beginning to the kid and crona relationship." liz picked up the remote as her sister stared at her in awe...


	6. Dates

"I-is this all really necesrary?" crona asked. She had already tried on twelve different outfits and was already on the next one. It was a strapless white dress that when slightly past her knees and white flats. "I think its adorable! Don't you agree patty?" liz smiled ignoring the pinkette. "Yeah! Crona isn't wearing black!" patty giggled. "It's official! We are getting that dress!" liz said shoving crona back into the dressing room.

"At least we're done shopping now." crona mumbled as she slipped the dress off. She changed into a green hoodie and jeans. She slipped on her sneakers and grabbed the dress. "You ready crona?" liz asked knocking on the dressing room door. "Yeah." crona stepped out of the dressing room and walking over to the check out counter where patty was waiting. "That was fun!" patty cheered as they walked home.

"So who am I going on a date with?" crona asked curiously. "Well we wanted it to be a surprise but...harvar!" liz announced. "W-what?" was all crona managed to say. "Yeah, we set you up on a date with harvar." liz rubbed the back of her neck. "Why harvar?" crona asked as they walked inside the house. "Well he did get us a step closer to finding out who your admirier is. So think of this as a thank you date." liz chuckled.

"I guess." crona shrugged and walked upstairs to change into her new dress. "Me and patty will be up there in a sec!" liz called out. They sisters walked into the dining room where kid was reading a book. "So kid, got any plans tonight?" liz asked curiously. "Yeah, I'm taking anya on another date." kid said not looking up from his book.

"Where are you taking her?" patty asked sitting down beside her miester. "Somewhere." was kids only answer. "Crona got a nice dress today for her date." liz sat on the other side of kid. "Thats nice." kid shrugged.

"So your taking anya on a date, but don't know where?" liz stared at kid. "Why are you two questioning me? Shouldn't you be helping crona or something?" kid growled in announce. "Wow mister grumpy, no need to be so harsh!" patty giggled. "Liz, patty! Can you come help fix my hair?" crona called from downstairs. "Yeah!" patty jumped up excited and ran out of the dining room. "Bye jerk." liz stood up and smacked kid upside the head.

He grumbled and watched as liz walked out of the room. Patty was straightening cronas hair with a flat iron while liz did cronas make-up. It was simple lip gloss, black eyeshadow, and some blush. Instead of just wearing the dress crona had put on some purple and black striped leggings and a chocker neckless. Patty slid in the headband she was given and handed crona the skull earings.

"You look so cute!" liz smiled at the blushing pinkette. Not long after the door bell rang. "Crona can you get the door while me and patty clean up?" liz smirked. "Sure." crona got up and walked out of the room and towards the front door. Kid sat on the couch watching tv. "Why haven't you answered the door?" crona looked over at the shinigami.

Kid simply shrugged and continued watching was he was watching. Cronas eye twitched in announance. Walking over to the couch she picked up the remote and changed the channel to channel seven. Kids mouth and nose gushed blood as he fell off the couch. "So unsymmetrical." kid groaned.

Crona walked over to the door and opened it. "You look nice." harvar said looking the pinkette up and down. "Thanks, you look nice to." crona stepped out of the house and closed the door. They walked down the street passing a few people here and there. "So how is kim doing." crona asked breaking the silence. "Better but instead of going on a date with ox, she gave him ten dollars to leave her alone." harvar chuckled.

Crona giggled and looked at harvar. "So where are we going?" crona asked. "I was thinking maybe the movies and then a walk around the park." harvar said looking back at the pinkette. "That sounds nice." crona smiled. They walked towards the movies and looked around. "What do you want to see?" harvar asked the blushing pinkette. "How about, the phantom of the opera?" crona looked at the poster.

"OK. Sounds cool." harvar bought the tickets. "Want anything?" harvar looked at the consession. "No, thank you though." crona smiled. Harvar smirked at the girls shy nature and led them to the theatre the movie was playing in. The two watched the strange yet very interesting drama/romance.

"That movie was strange." harvar said walking out of the theatre with crona. "Yeah, but a pretty nice romance." pointed out. "The phantom helped her reach her dreams yet she chose a guy who saw her as a little girl over him. She wasn't that bright." harvar sighed. "I was really pulling for the phantom too." crona giggled. They walked into the night air and towards the park.

"Are you excited about school ending this month?" crona questioned. "Yeah, I'm sure you are to. You don't have to wake up early to go work at the school infirmiry." harvar chuckled. "I guess, it keeps me busy though." crona rubbed the back of her neck. "Hey isn't that kid and that chick from the N.O.T. class?" harvar asked stopping in his steps.

"I guess your right." crona stopped and looked over to a nearby restraunt that kid and anya were walking out of. "Didn't know kid was into girls like that." harvar watched as the two miesters made their way down the street. "What do you mean by 'girls like that'?" crona questioned. "Well he's such a powerfull miester, yet he is dating a girl who is in a lower class, and they never talk hardly." harvar pointed out.

"I see your point, but maybe he just decided to give her a chance." the pinkette placed her finger on her cheek. They began to walk around the park again until they heard a voice call out their names. "Crona! Harvar! Hi!" anya called out, "Come on kid lets go talk to them!"

"I don't think thats a very good idea." kid sighed, "They are on a date, lets leave them be." "Lighten up! I've never seen two commoners on a date before!" anya rushed over to harvar and crona. "Commoners?" harvar mumbled. "Hi anya." crona greeted. "I didn't know you and harvar dated!" anya stared in aw. "Actually we don't, this was just a thank you date." crona chuckled.

"Yeah." harvar said rubbing the back of his neck. "Hi harvar." kid said walking over to the trio. "Kid." harvar stared at the shinigami. "Are you not going to say hi to crona?" anya looked at kid curiously. "I said hi to her this morning." kid shrugged. Cronas eye twitched. "Hey kid look." crona said. Eyes turned towards her as she shifted her dress top slightly. Kid gushed blood out from his mouth and nose.

"Its not symmetrical anymore." Kid groaned. "Kid-kun!" anya cried and knelt beside the shinigami. She cleaned the blood and helped him up. "Crona!" kid growled. "Oh hi kid. Nice of you to finally speak to me." crona chuckled. Instead of a response she was greeted by two hands on her chest. "Kid-kun!" anya cried out shocked by kids actions. "Dude, grope your own date." harvar grumbled.

"What are you doing!?" crona punched kid in the stomach. "Making sure your still symmetrical." kid groaned and fell onto the ground. "Just because you don't see it doesn't mean its not there!" cronas eye twitched.

"Should I walk you home?" harvar asked the flushed pinkette. "Y-yeah. I can't deal when kid gets perverted." crona mumbled as her cheeks turned pink. The walk back was silent and awkaward. "Thanks for walking me back." crona opened the front door. "Would you like to come in?" the demon sword offered. "Thanks, but I'm good. I'm suppose to go home and tell ox how the date went." harvar rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, thanks for taking me out." crona leaned down and kissed harvars cheek. "Welcome." harvar cheeks turned a slight pink. He turned and left. Crona closed the door behind her and walked into the living room where liz and patty sat watching tv. "So how was your date?" liz smiled. Crona grabbed one of her shoes, through it at the wall, grabbed a pillow and screamed inside it.

"So not so good?" liz stared at crona in fear. "No it was nice, until close to the end when we ran into kid and anya." crona sighed. "Was kid a meany again?" patty asked muting the tv. "First he was rude to me, so I twisted my top making his gush blood to the asymmetricalness, then that pervert gropes me!" crona groaned.

"...Crona...You should get some rest...And put some headphones on." liz instructed. "Um...OK?" the pinkette shrugged and walked to her bedroom. She washed her face, changed into a long t-shirt, grabbed her purple skull headphones and laid down on her bed. Not long after the pinkette was fast asleep.

Liz and patty stayed up till nearly two in the morning waiting for their miester who never came home. "I guess we'll just yell at him tomorrow." liz yawned and helped her sister to bed. Not long after their miester stumbled in and up the stairs. Crona woke up when she felt pressure on her side. Looking up she was met with a pair of golden eyes. "Kid-kun? Is that you?" crona yawned.

"Morning crona." kids breath smelt of alcohol. "Have you been drinking?" crona turned her lamp on. Kids hair was a mess, half his shirt was unbuttoned, and his tie was undone. "Kid are you OK?" crona questioned, "Where is your coat?".

"I loaned it to anya. She was cold. And after that I ditched her and went to a bar." kid groaned and wrapped his arms around cronas thin waist. He laid his head on her chest as the demon swords cheeks tinted pink. "K-kid cut it out." crona tried pushing the shinigami away. "Your adorable when your angry." kid mumbled. Crona stared down at kid as her cheeks darkened.

"Kid it's hot in here and you laying on me is not helping." crona grumbled. She felt his hands trail down and grab the edge of her shirt. "Then take a few layers off." he offered. "Kid stop." crona glared. Kid chuckled and nuzzled her neck. "You get more adorable the angrier you get." kid slightly tugged at the end of cronas t-shirt. She soon felt something went on her neck and her eyes widened.

"D-did he just...Lick m-me!?" crona screamed inside her head. "Death the kid, get off me now." crona glared. Kid bursted into laughter and pinned the pinkette down. "Can I kiss you?" kid asked changing the subject completely. "H-huh?!" crona screamed. Kid cheeks were tinted pink as he leaned down. Crona moved her head slightly and kids face met the pillow.

"Kid get out." crona sighed. Instead a snore was the reapers respond. Crona grabbed kids face and turned it slightly. "How did he fall asleep so quickly?" crona mumbled. She shoved the shinigami off her and pushed him to the other side of the bed. Instead of letting him sleep in her bed, she grabbed his arms and pulled him out of the bed.

The pinkette pulled him onto the floor and over to her door. Opening it she dragged kid out of her room and towards his. She kicked open his door and pulled him over to his bed. She tossed the blankets back and lazily tossed the reaper in the bed. Getting up she walked out of the room and closed his door gently.

She walked back to her bedroom and laid down in her bed. "Kid...Your so confusing." crona sighed and she turned her lamp off...


	7. Friends Again

"Everything seems to be fine. Just stay off your feet and get plenty of rest." crona smiled and stood up. "Thank you crona, stein gets worried every time the baby kicks and says he needs to dissect me to check on him." marie sighed. "I can't wait to see the little guy, I just hope he doesn't turn out like stein too much." crona whispered, and the two girls giggled.

"I can here you." stein quit typing on his computer and stared at the giggling girls. Crona placed everything in her messanger bag and walked towards the door. "You should stay at home with marie till the baby is born stein.

I'll handle everything in the infirmary." crona opened the door. "OK, I'll call you when she goes into labor so you can help." stein smirked. "OK." the pinkette waved good bye.

She walked away from the lab and back to the mansion. Kid had another date with anya, and liz and patty had a double date. "Seems like mostly everybody is having fun except for me." crona sighed.

She sat down on the couch and turned on the tv. Only thing that was on was romances and heart breakings movies. "I'm being punished for something." crona groaned and turned the tv off.

Picking up her phone crona dialed makas number. "Hello?" her best friend answered. "Hi maka, I was wondering if you want to come over and watch a movie or something." crona asked laying down.

"Sorry but me and soul are on a date right now, maybe some other time?" maka nervously laughed. "I understand it's OK." crona replied. "Great! Maybe we can meet up tomorrow and hang out!" maka offered.

"OK." the pinkette said. Maka hung up and the teen stared at her phone blankly. Next she tried calling tsubaki and waited. "Hello crona." tsubaki greeted happily. "Hi tsubaki, if your not busy do you want to come over and hang out?" crona smiled.

"Sorry crona but I promised to cook black*star dinner tonight." tsubaki apologized. "Its OK." crona sighed. "So glad you understand!" tsubaki giggled and hung up.

The demon sword called hiro next but was shocked to find out he was also on a date. Searching through her contacts her eyes stopped on harvars number. Her thumb hovered over the dial button and waited. She pressed the button and placed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" harvar asked. "Hi harvar its crona." the pinkette began to nervously fiddle with a piece of pink hair. "Hi crona, are you OK?" harvar curiously asked. "I was wondering if your not busy, would you like to come over and watch a movie or something?" the pink haired teen crossed her fingers. "Sure I can spare a few hours." harvar chuckled. "See you soon." crona smiled and hung up.

"Having a friend come over?" a voice called behind the pinkette. "Yeah harvar is coming over." crona turned and looked at kid. "Your date ended early, I haven't been gone an hour and you left several minutes after I did." crona stared at the shinigami curiously.

"Anya wasn't feeling well so you had to leave." kid leaned against the couch. "So um...You haven't told anybody about...What happened...Have you?" kid shifted from foot to foot nervously.

Crona recalled the night kid came home drunk, and decided to have an awkward cuddle session with her. But the next morning liz gave him hell that he very well deserved. "No, but I can still feel the spit on my neck from where you licked me." crona rubbed the side of her neck.

"I really must have been drunk if I licked you unsymmetrically." kid groaned. "Are you saying you would have licked my entire neck!?" crona looked at kid shocked. "For symmetry...Yes..." kid looked away with embarrassment.

"Gross." was the only thing crona managed to say. Not longer after the door bell rang. "Kid go to any room except this one." crona ordered. "My house my rules." kid smirked.

"Death the kid, get out now!" crona grabbed a shoe and through it at kid. "Somebody should watch over you two, who knows what type of things you two could do! I'm not ready for a witch slash weapon child!" kid crossed his arms.

"If you haven't forgotten! I am a witch slash weapon child and we get VERY dangerous when angry." crona said through clenched teeth.

Kid smirked and walked over to the door. "Hello harvar, come in." kid smiled charmingly. "Thanks." harvar said and walked into the house. "Nice place." the weapon looked around. "Crona is over there, please enjoy yourself." kid pointed over to the couch where crona was glaring at the reaper.

"Hi crona." harvar walked over to the pinkette and sat down beside her. "Hi." crona pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Remember, I am still in the house so if you two wish to get touchy touchy, cronas room is upstairs and use protection." kid smiled.

"Kid!" crona grabbed one of her shoes and through it at the shinigamis head. "Fine I'm leaving!" kid held his hands up in defense.

Kid left the room leaving a pink faced crona and a confused harvar. "I'm so sorry for that." crona looked at harvar. "It's OK. He's funny." harvar chuckled. "What would you like to watch." crona asked picking up the remote and looking through the channels. "How about Batman?" harvar looked through the channels. "OK, I've never seen it before but it sounds cool." crona clicked on the movie.

For the next few hours crona and harvar watched a man dressed as a bat fight a man with a strange clown looking face, also known as the joker. Around the middle of the movie harvars arm was around cronas neck and held her close. She didn't mind the close contact due to always hugging maka and her other friends.

When the movie ended harvar annoucned his leave and gave crona akiss on the cheek. Not long after kid poked his head out of the dining room. "Is he gone?" kid asked. "Yeah, I'm proud of you." the pinkette looked over at the shinigami. "You were'nt too embarrassing." crona crossed her arms. "Well you seemed upset and I thought you needed some time to cool off." kid smirked

"I've had plenty of time to cool off." crona cracked her knuckles. "I can't deal with you embarrassing me over and over again." the pinkette walked over the where the reaper stood while he kept walking back. "C-crona just c-calm down." kid held his hands up. "Why? Are you scared kid?" crona had an amused look in her eyes.

"Psh no! J-just like h-having my face without bruises." kid bumped into the wall. Crona placed her arms on either side of him. "Now I know how girls feel when a boy is forcing himself on them." kid thought to himself.

"Till I'm happy again, your my bitch." crona glared. "She's using very fowl language. She must be very upset." kid sighed. "Y-you c-can't tell me what t-to do." kid glared.

Crona balled up her right fist and punched the wall leaving a dent. "So what shall I do for you madam." kid smiled. "For you to run me a bath would be nice." crona smirked. "Coming right up." kid went under cronas arms and upstairs to the bathroom.

Crona walked up to her room and grabbed her pajamas. She grabbed a towel and began to undress. "Hey crona your bat-" kid stopped mid sentense we he saw the demon sword in nothing but her panties and towel close to her chest.

"Kid what the hell! People still knock now'a days!" crona glared pulling the towel closer. "Ever heard of locking the door? People still do that now'a days." kid made his voice sound like cronas and crossed his arms. "Get out!" crona ordered. Kid held his hands up and left the room.

The pinkette grabbed her things and walked to the bathroom. She stepped into the warm water and gave a sigh of relief. The bubbles floated around her and she looked over to the side where her rubber duck rested.

She picked it up and allowed it to float around the tub with her. Patty had gotten it for her for her birthday and she was still trying to figure out what the device of adorable evil was used for.

Patty said it was a bath buddy but crona saw evil in its painted eyes. The pinkette grabbed the body wash and began to wash herself. She rinsed and placed the duck back on the side of the tub. She drained the tub and got out. She wrapped the fluffy towel around her and stared at herself in the mirror.

"Crona you done in there? Its been nearly an hour." kid knocked on the door. "I don't complain when you take hour showers." crona called out. "I gotta make sure my entire body is clean!" kid protested.

Crona chuckled and changed into her pajamas. She walked out and looked downstairs where kid was sitting on the couch watching tv. "Night kid!" crona called out.

"Night crona." the shinigami looked up at the pinkette. Crona walked to her room and layed down. The next thing she knew she was fast asleep.

When she woke up it wasn't by her alarm clock or the shining sun. It was by laughing and music. Excalibur and hero. She placed her pillow over her head and tried to tune it out but it was like they knew and turned the music up louder.

"Somebody shut those idiots up!" liz groaned. "I need my proper rest!" kid groaned. Meanwhile patty snored and kept mumbling giraffes.

Crona sat up and walked over to her window. When she opened it she let out a long yawn. "Hiro turn that damn music off or so help me I'm gonna come to your place and kick your ass!" crona yelled.

"But crona my sweet this morning shall never come again!" hiro announced. "Your not gonna live after this morning if you don't turn that music down!" crona argued. "Hiro this is uncool! Turn that shit off!" soul joined the argument.

"I need my beauty sleep!" liz groaned. Crona looked to her left to see liz leaning out of the window with a messy bun and shirt hanging off her shoulder. "Fools! My legend dates back centuries!" excalibur began.

"Shut the hell up!" almost every student from the DWMA yelled. Kid had his head out his window with messy bed hair and a t-shirt. "Please don't yell!" hiro begged.

Kid sighed and looked over to crona and liz. "You guys wanna get some breakfast at death bucks before school?" kid rubbed the back of his neck and yawned. "Yeah sounds good." liz stretched and crona gave a simple nod.

Crona changed into her nurses uniform while everyone else got dressed. They met downstairs meanwhile patty was still half asleep. The group walked down the street still listening to students yell at hiro and listening to the terrible music. They walked into the slightly crowded coffee shop and ordered their coffees.

They relaxed on the couch and slowly sipped their drinks. "It's good to see you two talking again." liz smiled. Crona smiply shrugged. "You've got to forgiven people at some point of your life.

Plus we live together and have to look at each other everyday so why make it awkward?" crona took another sip of her coffee.

"And why let a few simple arguments break our team?" kid smiled. "Plus, for a while kids my bitch." crona took a long sip of her cold drink. The sisters looked at kid questionly meanwhile he just gave them the 'you don't want to know' look.

The sister pushed it aside and finished their drinks. The group walked to school while making small talk. When they reached the symmetrical school there was a crowd.

"Fools! Shall we fight!?" excalibur announced curiously. "Lets just head inside." kid sighed and walked around the crowd and into the school.

"Hold it!" the group was stopped and the crowd turned to them. Hiro stood beside his weapon excalibur with a smirk. "I want to battle." hiro announced proudly. "Not now, we need to get to class." kid sighed. "Not with you." hiro pointed at kid and then at crona. "With her." the blonde chuckled. "H-huh?" was all crona managed to say.

"I want to fight the deadly demon sword." hiro chuckled. "Shall we fight!" excalibur pointed his staff in cronas face. "Get that thing away from me." crona pushed the staff aside and glared.

"I got better things to do." crona sighed. "Are you scared?" hiro announced. "Here that everyone! The demon sword is scared of the holy excalibur!" hiro laughed. People began to whisper and mumble.

Crona sighed. "Fine." was her only reply. She held her hand out and made ragnarok appear. "Looks like you finally called on me you bitch." ragnarok snarled. Excalibur jumped into the air and turned into a sword. Hiro caught him with ease and smirked. "Ladies first." hiro chuckled. Cronas eye twitched.

One moment the pinkette was there the next she wasn't. Hiros eyes widened. He turned and just in time blocked an attack from the silent demon sword. ragnarok clashed with excalibur and the impact sent hiro tumbling down.

Hiro quickly disappeared and golden wings appeared behind him. "Your not the only person with wings hiro." crona smirked as her black blood wings appear. She shot into the air and charged.

People watched amazed at the sight before them. "Wow! Crona is lasting longer than you did kid!" patty giggled. "She's lasting longer than black*star and kilik. Amazing." liz pointed out.

"May the light strike you down." hiro held excalibur high and pointed him towards crona. A large light appeared and hit the pinkette.

"Crona!" kid called out. "Well she atleast lasted longer than the last guys." people began to mumbled. When the light disappeared hiros eyes widened. Crona was nowhere to be seen. "The light can't always destroy the darkness." hiro was soon thrown to the ground by a strong force. There was a loud crash and hiro rested in a small crater. Crona jumped down from the top of the school.

She landed in front of hiro and he proped himself up with his elbows. "You may need to go see the nurse." crona recommended and walked back up the stairs where kid and the thompson sisters waited for her.

Ragnarok went back into cronas body, and the group walked down the hall. "I want be able to eat lunch with you for a while, I'll be covering for stein till marie has her baby." crona smiled. "I'll bring you some lunch when the bell rings." liz offered. "That sounds nice." the pinkette unlocked the infirmary door. "Bye guys." crona walked into the office.

Not long after hiro walked in and sat down. "May I help you?" crona asked. "Well you kinda did a number on me and I have a pretty bad cut. It looks really deep." hiro sighed. "Where?" crona looked at the blonde.

Hiro rolled up his sleeve revealing a tiny scratch. Crona looked at the scratch and then back at hiro, at the scratch and then at hiro. Crona grabbed a bandaid, placed it over the scratch and smacked hiro upside the head.

"Get to class." crona rolled back to her desk. "Are you mad at me?" hiro asked. "I was woken up at six in the morning by you and excalibur, was challenged in front of the entire school and having to deal with you right now when I could be naping. What do you think?" crona stared at the miester blankly.

"Hiro!" excalibur called out and walked into the room. "Fools! My legend dates back long ago!" excalibur began and then turned to stare at crona. He pointed his staff at the pinkette making her eye twitch. "Is this the young lady whose name you called out after having a wet dream?" excalibur questioned. "Excalibur!" hiro screamed. Silence. "Get out." crona sighed.

Hiro stood up and walked out of the room. Crona rested her head on her desk and closed her eyes. She heard her door open but refused to open her eyes. Some shuffling was heard and then the sound of something being put down was heard.

The door closed once again and crona opened her eyes. She saw a blue bento box in front of her. The pinkette stared at the bento curiously and slowly opened it.

There were two rice balls that looked like panda bears, some fish and steamed vegetables. "This looks yummy." crona thought. She picked the box up and placed it in a small fridge that was kept in the office. The bell rang and maka walked into the room. "Hi crona." the blonde pulled up a chair and sat next to her best friend.

"Sorry I wasn't able to come over yesterday. Did anyone come over?" maka questioned. "Yeah, harvar came over." crona smiled. "Harvar? Why did you invite him?" maka looked at crona curiously. "Well we actually went on a date not long ago, and he said he wasn't busy so I invited him." crona heard a faint giggle. She looked at her friend who has pink cheeks and was trying to hold back a smile.

"I never thought you would have someone like harvar as your boy friend." maka smirked. "He's not my boy friend, we've only gone on one date." crona sighed. "Then what do you call it when you invited him over?" maka scooted closer. "A hang out session?" crona rubbed the back of her neck.

"Changing the subject, what are you, kid, liz, and patty planning to do for the summer?" maka crossed her legs. "No idea, maybe just stay home." crona began to think. "Actually I was thinking we could all go to the beach." kid said coming out of nowhere. "Where did you come from?" maka asked. "He has been appearing out of nowhere for some time now." crona sweat dropped.

"I was thinking I would invite our friends to the family beach house." kid leaned against the desk. "That sounds fun. When?" maka asked. "Maybe a week after school lets out." kid began to think. "That sounds good." crona leaned back in her chair.

"Are you inviting harvar?" maka looked at kid with a smirk. Something flashed in kids eyes that was to hard for crona to read. "Yeah, I'm gonna invite anya to." kid smiled.

"So your officially gonna ask her to be your girl friend?" maka eyed kid. "Yep, I wanna make it romantic." kid crossed his arms. "Never took you for the romantic type." crona chuckled. Kid stared at the pinkette for a long period of time before turning away. "I'm heading to lunch. Liz will bring you something soon." kid began to walk towards the door.

"Actually thats OK. Someone brought me some lunch." crona rubbed the back of her neck. "Who?" maka and kid said together. "I have no idea. I was resting my eyes, heard the door open and when I opened them there was a bento box." crona smiled.

"Thats so sweet! I wonder if its from your secret admirer! Or maybe harvar!" maka giggled. Kid tensed slightly and then shrugged. "Probably just someone trying to be nice. Just because someone gets your something doesn't mean they like you" kid walked out of the room.

"Kid get back here now!" maka yelled. Crona was shocked by kids words. "Don't worry crona I'll get him to apologize!" maka snarled and stood up. "No its OK. He's just nervous about asking anya to be his officially is all." crona smiled up at her best friend. "Still he was such a jerk ass! I'm going to maka chop him into next week!" maka crossed her arms.

Crona giggled "Don't worry about it maka, I'm fine really." the pinkette crossed her legs. "Fine." maka grumbled. "How about after school me and you go to death bucks for some coffee?" crona offered. "That sounds nice." the scythe miester smiled. "See you after school." maka waved good bye.

Crona leaned back. "Why are you being such a jerk ass kid?" crona thought to herself...


End file.
